Hilaridad
by asdf42
Summary: Viñeta. Jokercéntrico. Había una vez dos tipos en un manicomio...


**Título**: Hilaridad

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: General

**Disclaimer**: Batman le pertenece a DC comics.

* * *

_(Había una vez dos tipos en un manicomio…)_

Había algo sobre la ruina y la destrucción que era altamente agradable. La manera en que las cosas caían, en que el orden se desequilibraba, las miradas de pánico mortal en las personas mientras toda concepción armónica se desarmaba. El caos, el indudable caos poseyéndolo todo, todo sin excepción era tan hilarante. Tan magnífico.

Amaba aquello, la simpleza del caos, la total falta de complejidad, nada para complicarlo, ninguna presión, ninguna preocupación. Nihilismo puro y duro, anarquía total. Al Joker simplemente le fascinaba tal visión.

Recordaba, recordaba a duras penas –porque los recuerdos no sirven de nada- haber sido alguna vez una persona que vivía bajo un patrón. _tum-tum-tum_. Como todos, siguiendo la marcha, el juego, la vida. _tum-tum-tum_.

Pero cambió.

Y ya apenas podía recordar. Porque los recuerdos atan la razón, y para él aquella había dejado de existir hacía demasiado tiempo. Cordura, razón, ¿cómo tenerlas cuando el propio mundo no era más que una locura sin sentido?

Porque nada en la vida tenía sentido, propósito, nada en la vida tenía razón de ser, todos eran absurdos hilarantes viviendo bajo patrones morales no más que neuróticos. ¿Para qué levantarse si terminarás acostándote?, ¿para qué vivir si terminarás muriendo?

Y el _tum-tum-tum_ se quebró para siempre, y ya no había nada marcando el paso, ni ciclos ni líneas, ni siquiera retornos. El caos se apoderó de todo. Y él nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz.

_Libre. Sin preocupaciones_.

Tantos años viviendo para que solo dándose cuenta de lo idiota que era la vida pudiera sentir libertad.

Por eso amaba el caos, el desorden sinsentido, la desorganización. Por eso se empeñaba en demostrarlo, en demostrar que cualquier persona puede volverse como él, puede descubrir las bondades de la sin razón.

La catarsis que lo acompañó en su descubrimiento, en su epifanía, las carcajadas que soltó de pura diversión. ¡Oh!, los hombres no eran más que Sísifos humanos, empujando una roca a lo largo de su vida ¿para qué?, solo para después morir. Era tan hilarante que él aún no entendía como nadie más se daba cuenta de aquella broma tan genial.

Una broma en la que caían todos desde su nacimiento, incluso él, solo que cuando se dio cuenta, nunca más fue el mismo. El _tum-tum-tum_ perdió sentido y la realidad ya no existió como tal.

Había algo sobre la ruina y la destrucción que era tan llamativo, la manera en que las personas se viciaban en vivir en sus mundos inventados, ignorantes de la verdad, aferrándose a los sistemas que carecían de significancia… hasta que se daban cuenta.

El humor negro de la vida, el lindo humor. Un chiste mortal, una _broma asesina_.

Por eso, el Joker odiaba a Batman.

Porque Batman era como él, porque el hombre estaba tan loco como él, disfrazándose y saliendo en la noche a hacer su justicia. Porque él hombre también se había dado cuenta de la verdad, pero había reaccionado de distinta forma, recluyéndose en un traje de murciélago y en estoicismos sin fin.

Pero Batman lo negaba. Él idiotamente creía que no había perdido la razón, pobre ingenuo. Sujetándose a las fisuras de su mente rota, a los esquemas de su sociedad, viviendo por y para la justicia, para mantener el orden, la organización.

Arruinando siempre su caos, destruyendo lo ya roto.

Batman estaba tan loco como él, o quizás incluso más, negándose hacia si mismo una verdad tan visible e irrisoria. El hombre murciélago se engañaba pero en el fondo lo sabía, por algo era su némesis, ¿no?

Era tan hilarante. Dos quiebres de cordura, dos resultados posibles.

Los cuales, _nunca, nunca, nunca_ tendrían fin.

Porque él siempre sería el Joker, caótico, loco y sicópata.

Y Batman siempre sería Batman, justiciero, oscuro y ordenado.

Y porque siempre se perseguirían.

Porque aquella era otra jodida broma. Arquetipos implantados que no tenían escape a los papales que asumieron, porque aún en el más completo desorden habría un poco de orden.

Y aquella verdad era aún más hilarante.

_(Había una vez dos tipos en un manicomio…)_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Aún no veo TDK, pero leí por ahí que Ledger se había basado en La Broma Asesina para formar a su Joker. Y como aquel es mi tebeo favorito de Batman, quizás por ser del genial Alan Moore o por ser casi céntrico en el Joker, me inspire para esta corta viñeta. Espero que les haya gustado D:

La frase del manicomio, está sacada de aquel tebeo, es un chiste que le cuenta el Joker casi al final a Batman, siendo el chiste no más que una referencia metafórica para sus vidas implantadas en papeles imposibles de los cuales arrancar.


End file.
